Letters to Kristy
by starheart20
Summary: Watson writes to Kristy, based upon one line in the movie [chapter two added 11/08/02]
1. chapter 1

A/N:  This is my first BSC fic and I guess I better include the disclaimer that it ain't mine and never has been!

Based upon/inspired by one line in the movie which I watched in a moment of boredom earlier today.

@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@

714 Hill Avenue

Stoneybrook

Connecticut

234701

USA

Dear Kristy,

It might seem strange to you that I am writing you a letter when we live in the same house and I see you a thousand times a day…

Its just that I have some things I feel that I should say to you and sometimes letters make it easier, easier for the person saying them and easier for the person who is listening.

We fought earlier today over the fact that you were late home and forgot to bring David Michael home with you.  That's part of the reason why I am writing to you… actually, the reason I am writing to you is because I am worried if I try to speak to you in person we will simply end up fighting and you will not listen to a word I say, what I am writing to you about is about what we were arguing about, so I guess today's fight is not part of the reason I am writing to you, it is the whole reason why I sit here racking my brains wondering how best to continue this letter.

You have to remember honey that your mother and I do this because we love you, lately you've been behaving so unlike yourself and we are worried.

Apparently I am not your father and I have no right to speak to you the way I was.  Well, Kristy, that may be true, I may simply be your step father, but you will never know how much I love you and wish I were your father… whenever your mother talks of when you or any of your brothers were little and tells all the cute when she was little stories I wish I had been there and that I could've seen my little girl when she was a baby to know whether she really was as gorgeous as she seems in all those photographs.

Sweetie, your mother and I are worried about you, maybe all this new behaviour is all part of growing up and finding your feet in this world but I hope that you will always feel that if there is something wrong _anything wrong_ you can talk to me just as much as you can talk to your mother.  You may not be my blood child like Karen or Andrew but you mean the world to me and I would do anything for you, the same as I would for them.  I wish that like mom and I have with Emily Michelle, I could adopt you but legally I cannot and this saddens me greatly.

But not as much as seeing you acting like this does… you may have referred to me as **not your father** simply without thinking, without meaning anything by it and simply wanted to get me off your case, I know when I was around your age, when fighting with people it was always a case of speak first, think later… later in life the very hard lesson of how much doing that can hurt people had to be learnt and I lost a very dear friend because of that and so I promised myself I would always tell people _the very minute_ they said something that hurt me so it would never reach the stage it reached with Sean and myself.  So Kristy I have to tell you how much you shouting that I am **not your father** hurt me…

I may not be your father by blood, but I love you as if I were and would do anything for you…  

I am worried about you and am writing this simply to let you know that I love you and if there is _anything_ that is worrying you or upsetting you please, **please** come and speak with me, tell me all about it.  there is nothing to be afraid of Kristy, whatever it is that is making you behave like this, we can overcome it together, I won't be mad, I simply love you and want to help you.

Love,

Watson 

**_x x x x_**

****

@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@

A/N2: Don't you just really want to use that lovely little box down there to tell me what you think?


	2. chapter 2

Kristy Thomas got out of bed when her alarm went off and padded over to look out of the window. She had fought with her parents yesterday which was something she really regretted. Shaking herself slightly in an attempt to wake herself up she pushed those thoughts aside and tried to get ready to face the day with a determination not to let things get that out of hand again.  
  
As she walked past her door she noticed that there was an envelope on the floor, sticking out, half under her bedroom door.  
  
Silently she wondered who had put it there and what was so important that they wouldn't just wait and give it to her when she went downstairs.  
  
She ripped it open and as she read it tears dripped silently down her cheeks.  
  
She slowly took a shower and got dressed, all the while wondering how she could explain what had happened, why she had acted like that but still keep her promise to Patrick.  
  
112 McLelland Road Stoneybrook Connecticut 82130  
  
Dear Watson,  
  
I am sorry that I hurt you. I wish that I could explain to you why exactly it is that I acted as I did but I'm not sure of the reason myself. Can we just put that down as one of those difficult parent-child moments that are caused by my apparently raging hormones or something?  
  
I love you too and I am so sorry I acted like I did. When I realised that I had forgotten David Michael I was so scared. Scared that something had happened, and more then that, scared of what you would say, that you would think less of me because of it. what you think of me means a lot.  
  
*************  
  
looking down at the paper and re-reading what she had written through her tears, Kristy realised that she couldn't do it. Couldn't give Watson the letter, it wasn't the whole truth, she had missed stuff out and she had lied to him again. He deserved more then that. Suddenly resolute, she ripped up the letter and went downstairs to get on with her day, determined to speak to Patrick and sort this mess out once and for all so she could talk to her dad - Watson 


End file.
